


Coffee In The Morning

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Coffee date, Early Morning Realizations, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling Into Friendship, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Learning to Like, Making Up, More like a hostage situation, Mutual Pining, Not really a date, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy Johnson is back with SHIELD after running away, when a side quest from Mack sends her to East L.A. Sudden events throw her and mechanic Robbie Reyes together.He is perpetually annoyed and she's putting on a front. Can they find common ground?-or-Robbie and Daisy have a coffee date and get to know each other.Set from Season 4 and then to Season 5.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Quakerider Halloween prompt "You look so hot in that" 
> 
> I actually didn't get any Halloween in here, because apparently, I don't get the concept of prompts?
> 
> But I really enjoyed writing this, and hope you enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks memorizingthedigitsofpi for the clever coffee cup :)

 

**El Monte Junk and Salvage , East Los Angeles**

“You look so hot in that.”

Robbie Reyes was in the process of lifting a body panel for a ’65 Chevy Impala when a husky voice shook away the quiet.

Glancing up, his eyes rested on a dark-haired girl standing too damned close to his Charger. The morning sun glowed behind her, like a halo, and she smiled flirtatiously.

He glared in reply.

“A leather jacket _and_ a hoodie? Seems a bit much.” And she had the audacity to lean back on his car like it was a piece of fucking furniture.

Robbie exhaled, weighing his options. He didn’t need _another_ complaint about his non-existent customer service skills. He already had a night from hell, he didn’t need the morning turning into a shit show, too.

He hefted the panel again and moved it, giving her time to amble along and find someone else to annoy.

Instead, she cocked her head, inspecting him from head to toe. “I’m sorry, but it’s like, 100 degrees out and not even noon. _I’m_ getting hot just looking at you.”

Okay, that was enough. He stalked towards her not stopping till he was in her personal space.

“Get your ass off my car.” He enunciated each word, staring her down.

“Sorry.” She took her sweet time straightening up, not seeming to care it put her inches away from his mouth.

Robbie narrowed his eyes, as he willed himself to not glance down at her lips.

“I need a cylinder head for a ’62 Corvette,” she said, her eyes not leaving his face. “Think you can hook me up?” She leaned infinitesimally toward him.

She was close enough that Robbie could smell her shampoo and see the amber flecks in her dark eyes. He savagely pushed away the memory of his mother’s hot chocolate.

“This is a do-it-yourself yard.” He made a point to not look at her as he strode away. “Find it, you can buy it. Other than that, stay the hell away from my car.”

 _And me,_ he added silently.

* * *

 

Damn, the morning was going downhill.

Daisy was in Los Angeles on a mission when Mack tasked her with finding some obscure car parts.

“I’m gonna surprise Coulson with a modification on Lola,” Mack explained on their video call.

“I don’t think _surprise_ and _Lola_ should be in the same conversation, far less the same sentence,” Daisy'd commented.

“Just get me the parts, Tremors,” Mack laughed. “I’ll handle Coulson.”

God, it was good to hear that nickname again.

She’d left, drowning in pain, but they’d welcomed her back because that’s what family did. So now she’d find whatever Mack needed even if it meant exploring every junkyard in L.A and making dubious deals. Most places were self-serve like this one, but she’d been charming her way into getting help. When that didn’t work, cold, hard cash did.

This guy though? He was immune.

His gaze didn’t stray below her eyes once and if he was as irritated as he looked, then she'd have to try another tactic. Except she was out of money after scoring a rare disc brake kit and a full set of steel wheels.

Maybe she could Facetime Mack for help?

Daisy was fishing for her phone when all proverbial hell broke loose.

Her rental SUV was parked across the street but the alarm started blaring. Some fuckers were apparently trying to steal it. Daisy didn't care about the car - insurance would handle it - but her main firearm was in the glove compartment, and Lola’s new accessories in the trunk.

Like hell they were getting away.

Daisy sprinted to the guy in the leather jacket. “My car’s getting stolen! Lend me yours to go after them!"

“Fuck no,” he stated, backing away.

Daisy didn’t blame him, she’d have reacted the same, but she was desperate.

“You have to help me! Please!” she pleaded.

“You must be out of your-” and he didn’t finish because Daisy quaked him. She would not disappoint Mack and her gun was not going to fall into the wrong hands.

She caught him as he toppled forward, and quickly dragged him into the adjacent office.

And he must be made of steel because just as she dumped him in a chair, he started stirring. God damn his head was hard.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed some electrical cord and tied him up, feeling in his jacket pocket for his car keys. Bingo!

He was awake now, and Daisy felt a pang of guilt as he looked disoriented.

“I am so, so sorry,” Daisy apologized. “I didn’t hurt you. Much. But I need my car back, so I’m borrowing yours. I’ll return it, I promise!” and Daisy rushed out, not noticing his eyes glowing an eerie amber.

* * *

 

She'd just gotten behind the wheel of the black Charger when the door flung open. Daisy took one look at his furious expression and drew her backup gun.

“Help me get my car, and I promise you’ll never see me again,” she lied. She still needed that cylinder head.

He looked at the gun then into her eyes and Daisy felt like his gaze was peering into her soul.

“Out of my seat,” he ordered, and she had barely scooted over when the engine roared to life.

The SUV was already on the move, but Robbie had no qualms racing on the wrong side of the road and weaving through oncoming traffic. He pulled up alongside the stolen vehicle and seeing a window of opportunity, Daisy shot both the back tires out. Robbie anticipated the SUV swerving and he revved the engine, accelerating to avoid crashing into the fishtailing vehicle.

It was perfect.

The car thieves scrambled out and scampered away, but Daisy didn’t care about them. Racing to the glove compartment, she checked that her Glock 22 was there, and all bullets accounted for. Satisfied, she stuck it inside her blazer, before checking out the trunk.

“Yes, still here,” she sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, Leather Jacket was in her face, with barely contained fury.

“You knocked me out, tied me up, and stole my car.” Robbie, who prided himself on control, was rapidly losing it. "And all for missing _parts_ for some dumb car!”

“Her name’s Lola,” Daisy forced a smile. “And her daddy would be very upset that you called her dumb.”

Robbie shook his head and stalked off, while Daisy ran after him.

“Hey! You can’t leave me here!" She called out. "I still need the cylinder head!”

“I’m not sticking around for cops. Sorry, lady.” 

Thinking quickly, Daisy ran ahead and dove into passenger side as he was getting in the driver's seat.

“Don’t worry about the cops. I already have people on it, you can trust me," she reassured him, putting on her seat belt. “My name’s Daisy.”

He didn’t move a muscle, just stared at her.

“Please don’t make me pull out my gun,” Daisy kept her tone gentle. “I kinda like you."

Sighing, he put the car in gear and pulled off.

“So, what’s your name?” she asked, watching him as he merged into traffic.

No answer.

“I mean, what’s a name when we could've just died, right?” she kept going.

He stared resolutely ahead, jaw clenched.

“Oh honey, I can do this all day,” Daisy was just getting warmed up. “Hey! Can I call you honey?” They were at a light now, and when he turned to glare at her, she laid her head back and smiled mischievously at him.

He turned back to the road.

“So. The strong and silent type.” Daisy eyed him craftily. “Bet you’re loud in bed.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he exploded, and Daisy laughed.

“Well, that answers that question,” she smirked, turning towards the window. The wind was in her hair, and as the sun warmed her face, she felt a bubble of happiness spring up.

“Let’s go to that coffee shop we just passed,” she told him impulsively.

“I need to head back to work,” he answered.

“Come on, please! It’s too early for a drink, let’s get coffee,” Daisy used her best wheedling tone. “I need a pumpkin spice latte.”

“You _need_ a pumpkin spice latte?” Robbie repeated.

Daisy nodded. “It’s Fall, but it’s so hot here it doesn’t feel like it."

Robbie grunted. And he thought last night was hell.

But his mind was more quiet this morning than it'd been in years. Why was that?

“Fine.” He whipped his car around with an illegal U turn.

The drive-thru looked like a tight fit so he pulled up and parked right next to the chalkboard sign announcing that starting at $5, PSL season had arrived.

What a rip-off, he thought. He turned back to Daisy, who was looking uneasy.

“What?” he asked, gruffly.

“I don’t have any money,” she twirled a lock of hair, bracing for his displeasure.

“Just get out the car," Robbie sighed. As if he'd let her pay. He was opening his door when she reached over and grabbed his elbow.

“What’s your name?” Daisy asked tentatively. “Please?” She held his stare, and didn't move her hand.

“Robbie,” he finally replied. "Robbie Reyes."

She beamed at him, somehow pleased with his answer.

“No concealed weapons allowed in there,” she said. “Can you get me a venti soy pumpkin spice latte, extra whip, extra shot of espresso? And a scone.”

Robbie’s jaw dropped at her order.

“What? I’m lactose intolerant,” she informed him. “Most Asians are. Make sure it’s soy milk.”

“And a scone?” he raised his eyebrows.

“A scone is like a...”

“I know what a damned scone is," Robbie glowered. “What type?”

“Oh!” Daisy had the decency to look ashamed. “Um, you pick?” She gave him her best smile. He got out and slammed the door in her face.

He came back 10 minutes later, looking irritated. She was seeing a running theme with his personality.

“What’s wrong?” Daisy was eyeing the drink tray and bags of goodies in his hand.

“A soy pumpkin spice latte still has dairy in it.” Robbie handed her the drink. “They had to figure out how to make the entire thing dairy free.”

He didn’t tell her that he watched them, making sure they did.

Daisy wordlessly accepted the cup, her fingers grazing Robbie's. She inhaled and took the first precious sip, savoring the hot coffee, warm spices, and cool whipped cream.

Fall was finally here, even if it was 100 degrees out.

Robbie drank his black Americano and wondered what were the wisps of emotions blooming in his chest. Daisy was smiling at him like he was a hero for bringing her coffee; his heart felt warm, but pained at the same time. And he had an urge to smile when she squealed, discovering the different pastries he'd gotten. He'd done it on impulse, not knowing what she liked.

“Take whatever you want,” he offered. “Just leave one back.” He was feeling oddly energized, maybe it was the coffee.

Daisy took a dramatic sip of her drink. “I don’t know, I kinda want a blueberry scone. But the cranberry orange looks so good. And is that a chocolate chip muffin?” She looked at him hopefully and Robbie ended up sharing his blueberry with her cranberry orange, so she could have two different things, then they split the muffin. He didn't even care about the crumbs in his car. The constant turmoil was lessening with every moment spent. And if he were honest, it started when he laid eyes on her.

Robbie drove while they ate, and Daisy gave a contented sigh as they pulled up to the junkyard. This was the best morning in a long while.

“Sorry for all the trouble,” she apologized. “I’m normally a better first date.”

Robbie remained silent. There were those strange feelings again.

“This actually has been the best date,” Daisy continued, licking icing from her fingers with her pink tongue.

Robbie's lips parted as he watched her. He hastily looked away.

“First, our awesome car chase ended with coffee and scones," Daisy recounted. “Number two, there’s no pressure because technically, you won’t have to see me again."

Robbie couldn't help it, the corner of his mouth lifted because he'd actually do anything to feel this peace one more time. He'd forgotten what it felt like, to not feel the crushing weight of his burden.

But Daisy misunderstood.

"Hey," she fixed him with a mock glare. "I've been trying all morning to loosen you up, and you finally smile when I mention you won't see me again?”

She threw a stray chocolate chip at him and when it bounced off his cheek, she noticed the smattering of freckles on his face.

What would he do if she reached over and kissed them?

“What’s number three,” he spoke hesitantly, not sure why she grew quiet.

“Your freckles got me distracted, sorry.” Daisy took another sip and looked out the window, pretending to not see him looking intently at her.

“Daisy," he said her name, almost reverently, and she turned back. "I don't know if you're serious, or if you're faking. Like all morning.”

The voice in his head wanted to say lying but Robbie didn't.

Daisy fell silent as the good humor drained out of her. She didn’t even know what was real when she was outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“You can find out what I’m faking on the second date,” she parried. “You’re not eating what’s left,” she changed the subject gesturing to the untouched bag.

“Nah, that's for my brother.” He replied easily, still watching her. She avoided his question and that intrigued him.

Daisy felt a prickle down her spine as his gaze pierced her.

“I need to call my ride,” she mumbled as she stumbled out the car.

Robbie didn’t say anything, just watched her as she made a phone call, clutching her drink, the sunlight bouncing off her hair.

It wasn’t a bad morning, Robbie mused as he watched her leave. Daisy was a whirlwind but for a little while, he felt connected to another human being.

But it was over.

Shaking his head, he put the entire interlude out his mind.

He had weightier concerns than a pretty girl with a sweet tooth who wanted to know what he sounded like in bed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Robbie was getting ready for work the next day, when the doorbell rang.

A delivery truck was parked outside, and a nervous looking driver with a mop of unruly curls was at the door.

“Roberto Reyes?” The kid looked barely old enough to drive.

“Who wants to know?” Robbie asked, leaning on the door jamb.

Startled by his brusque question, the driver dumped the package and fled, not even bothering to get the required signature.

Sighing, Robbie picked it up and hauled it inside.

To his surprise, inside the large box was a fancy coffee machine -one of those single serve ones-and a large package of flavored, coffee pods. Caramel, French Vanilla, White Chocolate and even Pumpkin Spice.

Confused, he opened the note.

 

> _Thank you for helping me yesterday, it means more than you know.  
>  I heard a crazy urban legend of a guy whose head lights on fire.  
>  You need to be careful._

Robbie's blood ran cold.

It wasn't signed and the return address was the manufacturer. How could she know the truth? Who did she work for? Would Gabe be okay?

Troubled, Robbie continued getting ready for work.

* * *

 

Daisy was waiting outside when he got to Canelo's, a pensive look on her face.

He strode towards her, heart pounding, and just like yesterday, he didn't stop till he was in her personal space.

“All your kills checked out," she spoke easily like it was about the weather. "You're lucky this time, but the next person who investigates may not hate pedophiles like I do.”

Robbie inhaled sharply, his mind racing with the implications.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

“You’ve been in the wrong place at the wrong time too many times," Daisy's eyes blazed with anger. "You need to _stop_ and lay fucking low,” she ordered, stepping closer.

Robbie bristled at her harsh tone. She had no fucking idea about what he was and the burden he carried, but she wanted to judge?

"Listen girl, you don't know _anything-"_  he started.

“I know you’re not alone, Robbie,” she jabbed a finger in the soft leather on his chest, cutting him off. “Suppose you get taken in? Then what?" And Daisy wanted to bring up Gabe’s name so badly, but that would only make him berserk.

Time was running out and she needed to wrap this up.

“Here’s a burner phone with my number. Call if you need anything," she instructed.

She was turning to leave when he grabbed her elbow.

“Why? Why are you helping me?” Robbie was confused.

“You’re a good man,” her voice was gentle. "People deserve justice." And before she lost her nerve, Daisy leaned in and hugged him. Robbie froze at the contact, and she quickly broke away and hurried off, her dark hair fluttering in the wind.

Afterward, he would regret not holding her when he had a chance. But for the time being, he simply watched as she walked away, his eyes on her till she disappeared.

* * *

 

Later that night, as Daisy was preparing for bed in another time zone, one of her phones lit up.

_You put yourself in danger being with me._

Daisy's heart raced as she saw Robbie's words and remembered their time. Knocking him out, the car chase, coffee and scones and his reluctant shadow of a smile. And when she hugged him, how stiff he was, like he didn't know what to do with human contact.

 _Meeting you was worth it,_ she texted back.

She was drifting off to sleep, thinking about him when the phone buzzed again.

_Did you know what I was before you came_

Daisy's eyes misted. She'd known all right, and hours earlier, she'd made a false report and scrubbed information to protect him, a murdering stranger with indeterminate powers.

 _Of course, why'd you think I said you looked hot?_ Daisy decided to keep things fun.

 _Because you think I look hot,_ Robbie picked up that she didn't want to get into their secrets.

 _And that I do,_ she was happy now, bundled under her covers, with just the glow of the phone in the dark.

 _Thank you for the coffee maker, you didn’t have to,_ he sent another message.

_I wanted to, coffee seems to relax you,_

Robbie rubbed the spot by his heart. That familiar ache was there again and he wondered if she had feelings for him, too. Instead, he asked what made her relaxed, and she cheekily messaged he'd have to wait until at least their third date to find out.

And so they went, back and forth.

Daisy told him about Lola, and when he mentioned Lucy, Daisy rolled off her bed because she was laughing so hard. Men and naming their cars. Not once did they mention Robbie's secret; Daisy wanted to give him some moments of peace, just like he gave her.

Eventually, Robbie had to go and though she was barely awake, Daisy felt disappointed. But then she saw the time and groaned.

 _Fuck, it’s 3am here._ Daisy’s fingers were cramping now. _I've got training in 2 hours. If you don’t hear from me tomorrow, my commanding officer killed me._

She fell asleep, clutching her phone and it would be morning when she saw his reply.

_Sorry I kept you up. Hope you dream of me.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after chapter 2! I am experimenting with using the voice of the Ghost Rider. Thanks for @aishicc for posting great content about them! I think I see it more as a neutral but vengeful 3rd party, not necessarily like Eli's spirit from the comics that was flat out evil.
> 
> Robbie and Daisy are three hours apart, as he's on the West Coast, and she's on the East.

 

 

 

Robbie stared at the phone for a good 10 minutes. Did he just tell some girl he met  two days ago, to _dream_ of him? Like a storybook hero in some shitty romance?

“ _Fuck,"_ he flung the mobile on the table _ _.__

Daisy wasn’t ordinary. He wasn’t sure how she knocked him out, she was a pro around firearms and that mess with the crashed SUV wasn’t just cleared, it was like the shit never happened.

And just how did she know about him?

As if on cue, the monster that receded while he and Daisy were texting, slid to the forefront of his mind.

**Be mindful of liars and what they hide.**

“Like I’m any better,” Robbie snarled. “All I do is lie. And hide.”

 _And apparently talk to yourself,_ her voice bubbled up, and Robbie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was fucking losing it. He’d been holding on too long, his secrets bound tightly within, and as they were coming undone, so was he.

 **So dramatic.** The voice dripped with contempt before fading away. Robbie wiped the sweat that beaded on his forehead and went for his jacket.

When he was first possessed, he was convinced the night he died was an elaborate dream.

Except he’d restored the crashed Charger piece by piece. And after he first transformed, he told himself there was a rational explanation for the dead bodies. But he’d done it again and again, hadn’t he?

The numbness after the killings always gave way to guilt; news headlines about his murders had that effect.

“Aw Robbie, do you have to leave again?” a voice broke through his thoughts.

Robbie jumped and tried to compose himself before turning to his brother who’d just entered the room.

“Sorry, man. My night job.” Robbie mumbled.

The junkyard closed at 10 pm, and it was past midnight now. Gabe’s face fell but didn’t say anything.

“Want me to pack you something to eat?” he asked instead.

“Nah,” Robbie forced a smile, leaning forward to ruffle Gabe’s hair. “You did your homework?”

Gabe rolled his eyes in response. The audacity of that question.

Robbie grabbed his keys. “Remember the rules. No going out, no answering the door. You should already be asleep.”

Gabe ignored him, and rolled over to the table to get Robbie’s phone. “Where'd this come from?” he asked, surprised.

Robbie didn’t answer, he didn’t have the strength to think of a story in time.

“I remember when no lying was a rule,” his brother sounded disappointed, and that was the sharpest cut.

“Gabe, I-” Robbie began.

“It’s okay, I get it. You’re the adult.” Gabe rolled away, not wanting Robbie to see how hurt he was.

Robbie, who loved his brother more than his own life, saw it anyway.

 **Hero for Daisy. Hero for Gabe.** Robbie tried to ignore the voice as he stalked towards his car, flipping his keys. **Psychologists would love to hear more.** Robbie jerked the car door open and slammed it shut. **Leave out the killings, of course. Death penalty is still legal.** Robbie laid his head back on the seat and inhaled. He listened to passing cars, trying to pick out different sounds. Engines, music, horns. When he finally felt calm enough, he keyed the engine to life, speeding out of his front yard wishing he could escape the demon in his head.

But as he went hunting that night, another voice crept into the fray.

_You lay fucking low._

“Will do,” he muttered.

* * *

 

It was after two am when he finally returned home.

No blood to clean tonight, thank God.

Soundlessly, he went to Gabe’s room to check in, a habit since his brother first came home from the hospital. Everything was okay, and Robbie switched on the fan and stayed another few minutes to tidy the books scattered on his brother's desk and pick up socks and a stray shirt off the floor. They would need to go clothes shopping soon.

Robbie trudged to his room and went to bed. He’d finally fallen asleep, his dreams muddled with screams of death and a pretty girl who tasted like sweetness when the phone buzzed.

He blearily picked it up, opening the picture message. It was Daisy, looking like death warmed over, a sight he was all too familiar with. He couldn’t help it, he called her.

“You okay?” he stifled a yawn.

“Just barely,” she complained. “Wanted to show you what I look like, after 2 hours of sleep, after I got my ass kicked in training.”

“Sorry,” Robbie settled back under the covers, cradling the phone to his ear.

“That’s not why you should be sorry,” she said, enigmatically.

Robbie was immediately on high alert; did she find out more about him? Maybe she just knew about the transformations, and a couple of the kills, but not all the sordid details.

“Why should I be sorry?” he asked, ice running through his veins.

“That text you sent with no follow-up!” she declared like it should be obvious.

Robbie frowned. What text? Oh right. Robbie ‘storybook romance’ Reyes. He groaned.

“You can forget that. I didn’t mean-” Robbie stammered.

“Forget?” Daisy interrupted him. “I fractured my arm in training today not paying attention because I _couldn’t_ forget!"

“Uh, sorry?” Robbie knew he was fucking up but wasn't sure what to say. He was slowly losing his mind and didn't need any more complications in his hell. Daisy may know things about him, but not _him,_ not truly.

There was silence, and Robbie figured she hung up. But the call was still connected, time ticking away.

“Daisy?” he tried.

“Still here,” she said, devoid of the energy he’d come to associate with her. “I have to go,” she continued. “Do me a favor and don’t text me shit you don’t mean. Bye.”

She promptly hung up, and for the second time that day, Robbie stared at the phone for a good while after she was gone, rubbing the spot by his heart.

He fell back to sleep, dreaming of her crying while he watched helplessly.

* * *

 

Morning came, all too soon.

Robbie laid in bed, soothed by the sounds of his brother preparing for school and as morning light trickled in, he pictured Daisy.

Everything rushed back. Their morning together, her discovery of what he was, him flirting and then fucking up because nothing good ever came from him. Daisy was the latest person to realize that.

But then there was a gentle buzzing and the rich aroma of coffee along with a sweet caramel flavor wafted through the air. It was a new day, a new beginning, his mother used to say.

His door creaked open.

"Morning," Gabe poked his head in. "That's a sweet coffee maker! Want a cup before Janet gets here?"

"I'm good." Robbie smiled. "I'm about to get up-" and Robbie stopped speaking because Gabe's mouth dropped open.

"Are you okay?" his brother asked incredulously. "Is Robbie Reyes actually  _smiling?"_

Robbie laughed and playfully chucked a pillow at Gabe, who caught it deftly.

"Let me find out you met a girl," Gabe teased, and he threw the pillow back, rolling out the room before Robbie could retaliate.

Robbie sat up, still smiling. Maybe, _just maybe,_ he could do more than survive?

He'd been discovered, but let go. _Daisy_ let him go. She knocked him on his ass, too, and into the land of the living.

The front door slammed; Gabe was leaving but the scent of coffee lingered, all because Daisy cared whether he was happy for a few moments in the day.

Rolling over, he picked up the phone and after hesitating, he called her. He expected her voicemail, but mercifully she answered.

"I'm sorry," his voice was husky, and not just because it was early. "I'm an asshole." He stared at the ceiling. "We just met and..." Robbie sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

He fell quiet, the silence growing and stretching between them.

"I'm sorry too," Daisy's voice was low. "You have a lot going on. I didn't mean to..." she trailed off. "I didn't mean to impose." Her voice quavered and she cleared her throat.

Robbie closed his eyes as unnamed emotions swirled within. Daisy sounded so lonely. He'd been so caught up with himself, he didn't pay attention to _her._ He'd judged her as flighty but not seen the sadness lurking.

"Are we good?" Robbie asked.

"Is stealing your car like taking candy from a baby?" she teased, and Robbie laughed.

"You know I can kill you right?" he was enjoying this, having someone to joke about his secret.

"Not if you're knocked out," Daisy returned, her voice syrupy sweet. "I just need a head start before you run after me."

"I think I'd love running after you," Robbie murmured, without thinking.

"I'd prefer you not say stuff like that," Daisy said, quietly.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Robbie switched his phone to his other ear. "I didn't mean that."

There was a silence and he wasn't sure if he heard a sniffle or not.

"How's your arm?" Robbie changed the subject.

She was apparently getting it checked again, and she launched into a lively story of the accident then complained good-naturedly about the lack of concern from her friends. She was funny and exuberant and he knew without a shadow of a doubt she was also hurting. Robbie listened and heard everything she didn't say.

"Daisy," Robbie's voice was soft. "I have so much going on. But I want us to be friends. Promise we're always honest?" The morning light had fully illuminated his room now. He waited patiently for her response as he finally got up.

"I promise," Daisy whispered.

And that's how Robbie and Daisy's friendship began. With an apology and a promise, the rich scent of coffee in the air, and a longing for something more.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Daisy was in Medical, waiting on results for her follow up visit about her arm when Robbie had called.

His heartfelt apology won her over but it still fucking stung, him wanting to be _friends_ when she wanted more. And so she'd kept things light, joking and pretending everything was fine.

He was right, of course. They were on opposite coasts, and she’d told him nothing about who she was or what she did. She still didn’t even understand what the hell _he_ was.

But damn, she was so comfortable with him. When they chased those car thieves, he had her back like they were longtime partners. And when they went to the coffee shop, she’d noticed how easily he shared with her, making sure she was good before he bit into any of the pastries.

But that wasn’t a date, despite what she’d told him, she thought dejectedly. She’d pressured him when he just wanted to return to work.

She’d actually dreamt of him last night, with his low voice and intense gaze and when she read his text this morning asking her to dream of him, well, she’d fallen halfway in love. And then with a combination of a lack of sleep and her mind on him, she’d fractured her arm in training.

“Let that be a life lesson,” she muttered. “Follow your heart and then fall on your ass.”

“You’re all set Agent Johnson,” one of the nurses came up to her. And when Daisy saw her discharge paperwork, she groaned.

She was being taken off active missions till her arm healed.

It wasn’t even fucking noon yet and she’d had a broken arm, been friend zoned, and now put on desk duty. Son of a bitch.

In part pettiness, part anger, she pulled out her phone and shot off a text to Robbie.

He wanted honesty, right?

* * *

 

Robbie was at work, and he’d been frowning at Daisy’s text for the past thirty minutes.

“Aye, Robbie,” Canelo called out. “You here to work or socialize?”

“ _Perdón , jefe,_ ” Robbie replied, still staring at his phone.

Canelo and Ignacio, one of the other mechanics, exchanged surprised glances. Robbie rarely spoke Spanish on the job, and his default setting was efficient calmness.

“ _¿Está todo bien?_ ” Ignacio asked, setting down his wrench, not really expecting a reply. Reyes usually kept to himself.

“My friend texted me that she’s having a bad day and she hopes mine is worse,” Robbie answered, censoring what Daisy actually wrote.

Canelo and Ignacio exchanged glances again and stopped working. This was going to be good.

“Your ‘friend’?” Ignacio asked delicately. “Is a ‘she’?”

“And she hopes you have a day worse than hers?” Canelo followed up.

They burst into raucous laughter, while Robbie scowled.

“Send her flowers and apologize,” Canelo instructed. “And get back to work before her wish comes true.”

“But, I didn’t do anything,” Robbie argued. “We had a falling out, but we sorted it out this morning.”

“ _Mijo,_ it’s obviously not sorted out,” Canelo advised before turning back to the pick-up truck he was working on.

“You sound like my tío,” Ignacio chimed in. “On his 4th wife and has no idea anything is wrong till he gets divorce papers. Women these days.” And he shook his head in sympathy for his poor uncle.

“Your uncle is an idiot,” Canelo interrupted. “Ricky chases anything in a skirt and you know it.”

He and Ignacio got into a friendly squabble, while Robbie watched on, fascinated. Before meeting Daisy, he would’ve tuned out the chatter around him, always wary of the Rider resurfacing in his mind. But maybe he could learn to make small talk?

“I wish my father was still alive,” he said, to no one in particular.

Slowly, Canelo and Ignacio stopped and stared at him. The silence was deafening.

Robbie’s lips parted, he had no idea where those words came from, hadn’t thought about his father really, not since he got stuck hosting a vengeance demon.

**Dumbass.**

Wait, was that the Rider, or was that him?

“Alberto was a good man,” Canelo was looking at Robbie intently. “He would be proud of you, _mijo._ ”

There was that pain again in his chest again, Robbie thought.

Canelo called all his workers _mijo,_ but today, in the hot sun, in his worn work overalls, Robbie felt the weight of the meaning, of belonging somewhere where someone cared enough to use a term of endearment.

He blinked rapidly. “What should I do?” Robbie asked.

“Send her something that she likes, say you’re sorry and don’t give any excuses,” Canelo said, firmly. “I’ve been married 30 years and it works like a charm.”

“And don’t fuck up again,” Ignacio added.

Canelo ended up sending him home at lunchtime, complaining that Robbie wasn’t getting any work done, and his moping was distracting.

* * *

 

Robbie entered the silent house, and looked at the pictures of him, Eli and Gabe. He should get pictures of his parents, so Gabe wouldn’t forget them, he thought, as he searched for the paperwork from Daisy’s delivery. He found the customer service number and immediately called.

“Hello? I received a gift from someone and I need to send them a thank you,” he said. It was his lucky day because even though it was against policy, they gave him her work address.

* * *

 

Daisy was in the communications team area, at her temporary desk, sulking. Not only had Robbie not replied, she was stuck in a cubicle with crappy overhead lighting and typing one handed was a bitch.

She discreetly checked her phone again to see if he’d responded. Nope. Maybe she’d imagined that he cared and expected too much; it wouldn’t be the first time.

The phone at her desk rang shrilly, piercing her musings. She hesitatingly answered it, surprised when she was summoned to pick up a delivery.

She walked downstairs, wishing Jemna or Yoyo were there; she missed her friends.

The fragrance hit her first and then the beauty, for amid the dark gray walls in the dreary mail room, was an explosion of vibrant colors from three large bouquets. She swallowed a bit of envy, then peeked over the flowers to find the clerk.

“Hey!” she called, taking a discreet whiff. “I’m here for a package for Daisy Johnson?”

“Oh, thank God you’re here!” the clerk said, a harried man with glasses perched on the tip of his nose. “These are taking up too much space! Can you take them, please?”

“Them?” she asked, unsure what he was talking about.

“These are all for you, Agent Johnson,” he explained. “And this basket, too.”

Daisy was overwhelmed as she took in the splashes of color.

The first bouquet was formal, with stunning light and deep pink roses in a stately glass cut vase. Daisy gingerly touched a soft petal, and inhaled the heady fragrance; no one had ever sent her roses before.

Next to it was a pretty yellow bouquet; exuberant daffodils paired with more restrained sunflowers, with serene white lavender in between. Not a daisy to be seen, thankfully, she thought, deciding that one would be near her bedside.

And then finally an arrangement with autumnal colors, with delicate wildflowers and showy zinnias and lilac.

They were all so beautiful, but from whom?

Fingers trembling, she picked up the note.

 

> I promise to never hurt you intentionally  
>  I wish I could take away your difficult day  
>  Mine can never be bad, knowing that you’re part of it  
>  Robbie

Daisy’s jaw dropped and her eyes shimmered.

The clerk was handing her a large wicker basket laden with treats and she gasped.

There were cookies as large as her hand, rich chocolate chip, and glistening sugar that shone in the overhead light. Large streusel topped muffins were bursting with blueberries, and fragrant baklava was dripping with honeyed goodness. And nestled in between were dainty macaroons with exquisite fillings.

She called Robbie, and he picked up after the first ring.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said.

“I wanted to,” he replied.

“I was being a brat!” Daisy breathed. Her heart was racing. “I don’t deserve all those flowers.” She didn’t mention the basket of goodies; she’d fight him and anyone else before she gave up her snacks.

“The roses are a thank you for the coffee machine, my brother loves it,” Robbie began. “And I am sorry about your arm, and the yellow reminded me of you." Robbie paused before continuing. "And the final one was because I’m sorry your day was going bad.”

Daisy was crying now.

“What was the basket for?” she sniffed, trying to compose herself.

“Just because,” Robbie answered, with a smile.

Daisy closed her eyes. “You…I…” she stopped, unsure how to continue.

“We should be honest with each other, right?” he pointed out. “I wanted to get this for you.”

Daisy closed her eyes. Telling someone she just met that she loved him, was probably a bad idea, so she said nothing.

“Call me when you get off work?” Robbie sounded hesitant. “If you want to talk?”

“Sure,” she said. “Always.”

That night, they talked for hours till Daisy had to go to bed.

“Robbie?” she asked, tentatively. “Are we good?”

“ _Si, siempre,_ ” he replied. And she would learn that when he lapsed into Spanish, he was comfortable.

And so they continued every night, even after Daisy’s friends came back, even after her arm was healed and she was back in the field.

Talking, learning, and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We met Ignacio in 'Meet the Boss', he's the mechanic who was with Canelo.
> 
> I was deliberate with the flower choices and colors!


	5. Chapter 5

The flowers solidified Robbie and Daisy's friendship and then Fall turned into Winter, and soon they were well into a New Year, punctuated with short texts messages during the day and long, comforting phone calls at nights.

In between finding out who hated the cold and preferred texting (Daisy) and who disliked hot drinks and wanted to talk on the phone (Robbie),  they learned about each other’s deepest fears.

“I might have to ride with this thing forever,” Robbie confessed one night.  “I’ve tried everything to get rid of it. Short of dying.”

The silence was deafening.

“When there’s life, there’s hope.” Daisy finally spoke up, her voice soft on the line.

“I already lost my life.” Robbie was usually somber, but tonight he was downright morose. “Hope went with it.”

“Just take it one day at a time,” Daisy soothed. “I’ll be here.”

“But you _can't_ always be. You won't always be.”

Ah, so that’s what bothered him.

Her cast was off, and not only was she back in the field, tomorrow she was going away on a mission.

“Robbie, you’re in control of that thing in you.” Daisy sat up in her bed. “You don’t need me to distract you from it.”

“I have to go-”

“No. You don’t.” She spoke over him sharply. “It’s 4 in the damn morning here. I’m up an hour early just for you. Suck it up.”

He muttered something incoherent under his breath, and Daisy laid back down. Once she got past his gruff exterior, Robbie was surprisingly easy to manage.  

“What did you have for dinner?” she asked.

“Didn’t have a chance. I had to stay late at Canelo’s then head straight to El Monte’s.”

“Robbie, you have to eat! And rest.” Daisy said.

“I told you, I don’t get hungry much. And I don't work two jobs cause I _want_ to.”

Daisy bit her lip. “I think you should see someone. Therapists have confidentiality agreements.” She hoped she wasn't overstepping too much. “Not eating, not sleeping. That's not good.”

“I have a demon in my head and I've killed people.” Robbie's voice was clipped. “That's either a psych ward or the electric chair.”

Daisy's eyes glimmered. She didn't know how to help him so she remained silent, the lump in her throat growing.

“I have a favor to ask,” Robbie continued. “Been meaning to ask you for a while.”

“Anything.” Daisy's voice cracked.

“If something happens to me-”

“Nothing is going to happen! Just keep laying low!”

“-can you take care of Gabe?” Robbie finished.

“This is stupid.” Daisy wiped her face. “You should let SHIELD help you.”

“Help me how? You can't let them know you lied for me.”

“We can figure something out,” Daisy said. “You can’t just give up.”

"Sorry." Robbie closed his eyes, as sadness overwhelmed him. “I won’t.” He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “Where are you going? When are you coming back?”

“Classified,” she replied. “And it depends.”

“On what?”

“That's classified, too,” she exhaled. “And I’m scared as fuck.”

“Shit, babe, I’m sorry,” Robbie breathed. “I’ve been going on and on about myself.”

Daisy buried her face in her pillow as warm, decidedly non-platonic feelings coursed through her. Every so often, Robbie would slip and call her ‘babe’ then cover it by saying he said ‘Dais’.

“It’s okay,” she said breezily, thankful he couldn’t hear her hammering heart.

“I get scared sometimes, too,” Robbie said. “That’s how I know I’m still human.” He frowned. Damn, there he went talking about himself again. “It’s okay to be afraid,” he tried again. “Just be prepared. And listen to your commanding officer.” Great, now he was lecturing.  “Sorry, I don’t mean to be overbearing. I just want you back safe.”

“Yeah, me too.” Daisy blinked back tears.  And to think she wanted to mess up what they had with a romantic attachment. This closeness she and Robbie shared went beyond that.

“You’d better.”  He was getting sleepy now, and Daisy burrowed under the covers and closed her eyes. She loved hearing his voice like this.

They lapsed in a comfortable silence.

“I’ll miss you when you’re gone,” Robbie said, his voice pleasurably low. He always reached peak sentimentality when he was drifting off to sleep.

“I’m missing you right now,” she smiled into the phone.

He sighed, the sound gentle and warm. “Love you,” he murmured, and sure enough there was a gentle snore. He was asleep.

Daisy exhaled.

“Dream of me,” Daisy whispered. She stayed on the phone a bit longer, listening to the sound of his breathing.

And since they were separated by thousands of miles, she didn't see his smile.

**Weeks later**

Robbie was pulling into Canelo’s parking lot thinking about Daisy when his phone rang.

He almost didn't recognize her voice.

“Is it really you?” he breathed. He didn't even try to play it cool. He'd been imagining every worse scenario. SHIELD had sent her, a slip of a girl, to find _him._

“Can't get rid of me that easily,” she rasped.

Robbie had to strain to hear her with loud noises and chattering in her background.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“Hiding behind a crate on a plane. We just landed and I wanted to call you before I go to decontamination.”

Robbie knew better than to disbelieve her.  Hell, he carried a demon, but it sounded so fantastical.

“You can call me after?” he said, about to get out his car. He was late for work.

“Ah, yeah. About that.” The line crackled, and a deep voice in the background was yelling for Tremors and she croaked out she needed two more minutes.

“They're not sure what they'll find.” Daisy cleared her throat. “So if I'm not able to call again, just take care of yourself, okay?”

“What does that mean?” Robbie felt a chill down his spine. “Why did that person call you Tremors?”

A grumpy Scottish accent interrupted. “What are you _doing_ , Daisy? Get to Simmons, _now_. Who are you even talking to?”

“No one!” she replied,  disconnecting the call.

Robbie stayed in the car staring at his cell phone showing he had a disconneced call. Ignacio had to get him.

* * *

 

It was weeks before she called again, and Robbie pounced to answer during the first ring.

“I need a way to know you're okay,” Robbie exclaimed after he confirmed she was fine. “You can’t just vanish like that.”

“Didn’t have a choice this time,” Daisy sniffled, as she looked around the devastated Base.

“I know you're an agent. But, are you like me?”

“Nope.” Daisy purposely misled him. “Not one bit.” He wasn't Inhuman, so she technically wasn't like him.

Robbie was a safe space, a voice on the phone far away SHIELD. He knew nothing about Skye or Lincoln. Or LMDs or Aida.

“Are you hurt?” Robbie's voice had an edge.

“Eh, nothing that won't heal,” she admitted, even as the knife and gunshot wounds throbbed. “It's not the cuts and bruises that really hurt though.”

She stopped herself. She'd said too much.

“What hurts?” Robbie's voice was soft, sneaking through her defenses.

“Being a disappointment. Letting down my friends.”

Robbie rubbed his heart at the dark pain in her voice. “You can’t be perfect all the time. It’s okay to make mistakes.”

“Not when people are depending on you,” Daisy stated as she looked around. Jemma and Fitz were huddled in a corner, while Yoyo was holding on to Mack as if she’d never let him go. The Framework did a number on them all.

“You’re like Gabe, too hard on yourself,” Robbie was saying. “The world isn’t going to end if you mess up.”

Daisy snorted, thinking about the Darkhold, and the last crisis they managed to avert with the help of the US government.

“Listen, I’m about to go eat,” she said. “Some diner my boss claims is awesome.”

“Hope his taste in food is as great as his taste in cars,” Robbie smiled. “Call me after?”

She foolishly promised that she would and he foolishly believed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to catch the story up to season 5!


	6. Chapter 6

**Months later**

 Daisy'd been gone for months now and worry had turned to desperation which turned into numbness. He'd been in a suspended state without her, not eating, or sleeping,  merely existing. 

It was a regular day at Canelo’s, the constant noise from the Rider grating on Robbie when the power flickered and men in black tactical gear stormed in.

The intruders blasted him, and when he'd come to, he was aboard a SHIELD plane. 

The only reason he didn't burn the plane down was that he needed to know Gabe and Daisy were okay. A middle-aged man entered the door with an entourage and when he gave a brief smile, it reminded him of Daisy. Robbie bristled as the suit-Phillip Coulson- introduced his people.

“Why am I here?” Robbie growled, his patience wearing thin. He knew better than to trust a friendly face. "Where is Daisy?"

“We all need your help, Mr. Reyes.” Coulson grew serious. “To find her.”

“ _Find_ her?” A deathly calm cloaked Robbie like a shroud, and colors shifted and sharpened. The last time Robbie felt this, he was literally dying.

He stared into Coulson's eyes. “Where is she?”

“The question is not where is she?” A Scottish voice spoke up. Fitz. “It's _when_ is she.”

“Daisy is in the future.” A petite Asian woman,  Agent May, spoke up. “She chose to stay there.”

Robbie had heard about these people enough to know Daisy considered them family, especially Coulson and May and Rider told him they were telling the truth.

“Why would Daisy choose to leave herself there?” Robbie’s mouth pulled in a flat line. _And_ _leave me_.

“She's afraid she would destroy the world. With her powers.”

Powers?

Robbie was uneasy as he played with this information. Didn't she tell him that she didn't have any powers? But it didn't matter. 

“Daisy is a savior. Not a Destroyer.” His voice shook. “Why would she believe that?”

Coulson and May exchanged serious glances. “It's a long story,” Coulson sighed.

“And what if she doesn't want to come back?” May added.

“Then at least I tried,” Robbie responded with a frown. “How did you get me? Where is my brother?”

May shot another pointed glance at Coulson, before raising an eyebrow at him. “Take a seat. It's a lot to explain.”

* * *

 

Robbie didn’t sit. He listened with a frown, his face growing more thunderous as the story went on. The demon in him awoke, cajoling him to slay everyone for daring to put Daisy in such danger.

“ _Help me save her_ ,” Robbie begged the Spirit of Vengeance. _“And I’ll do anything._ ”

**Deal.**

* * *

Daisy was sleeping fitfully, lying on a pallet in the cold. It would be her turn for watch when the morning came, so she needed to get as much as rest as possible. She'd didn't regret her decision to stay in the future- she damn well wouldn't want to crack to world open like an egg- but damn if she didn't miss Coulson and May. And Jemma and Fitz. And Mack and Elena.

"And Robbie," she whispered, pulling her threadbare cloak around her. Blankets were at a premium, and she'd made sure children and the elderly had them first. 

Regret had been her constant companion, that she didn't tell Robbie goodbye, that she never told May and Coulson that she loved them, that she wasn't strong enough to beat the Kree.

A whirring of bright orange sparks in a circular motion interrupted her musings.

"Am I dreaming?" She sat up in her cot, rubbing her eyes. There was a circle tall enough to fit a man and wide enough for him to pass through. She tilted her head. Was she drunk?

A figure rushed forward, panting. "We have to go. Come on! The portal closes."

"What-?" 

Daisy didn't get to complete her sentence because Robbie Reyes emerged, a look of grim determination on his face.

"Do you wanna go home?" He held out a hand.

She wordlessly accepted it, as if in a daze and before she could blink, Robbie pulled her, grabbing her close, as she felt her very essence change and reform. 

Robbie was taking her home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are my life force, so please! kudos/comments if you like! I love talking about Robbie and Daisy, hit me up on @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr
> 
> Image is by the amazing @memorizingthedigitsofpi on Tumblr. She is also here on Ao3 with the best Fizsimmons fic, so check her out!
> 
> I will be continuing this past chapter 4! Please subscribe so you can get alerts for updates!


End file.
